All G1 Transformers (including G2)
The following is a list of every Autobot and Decepticon from my own G1, this list features some G2 characters as well as Diamondbolt's NG characters. Autobots: Optimus Prime Sureshot Lancer Greenlight Primon Scamper Ube-in Cordon Gears Bulkhead Bumblebee+Cliffjumper combiner Epsilon Prime Deep Cover Tigertrack Clamp Down Fire Guts Ginrai Crosscut Primus Big Red Blades Pulsar Tempest Star Saber Smokescreen Moonracer Prima Roller Prime Nova Guardian Prime Zeta Prime Vector Sigma Vector Prime Firebolt Teletraan-I Drift Wheeljack Halonix Maximus Chromedome Tap-Out Override Hot Shot Trashead Checkpoint Side Burn Crosswise Kaltor Fortress Maximus Cyber Reflecter Detecter Grapple Scrapheap HAZMAT Tiny Robot Assistants Camshaft Downshift Scorpia Overdrive Time Warrior Dark Hot Rod Zetar Aragon Cromar Autoceptor Deceptor Kaltor Topspin Twin Twist Backstreet Rack n' Ruin Whirl Cheesecake Robot Tech Specometer Eleven ReCycle Ashtray Rubbish Sandstorm Cerebros Hubcap O-G Firearm Bumper Junkyard Detritus Greasestain Blaster Jazz Autobot Rebels Skyfire Air Raid Alpha Trion Sentinel Prime Fizzle Guzzle Sizzle Slapdash Numbskull Scoop Landfill Quickmix Dogfight Backstreet Quickswitch Joyride Erector Superion Yamada-3 Autobot X Fireflight Skydive Star Saber Defensor Hot Spot Strafe Scattershot First Aid Ironhide Quartz Metroplex Firestar Computron Action Bumblebee Bozo Guts Blocker Autobot Busby Shocker Prowl Trailbreaker Waverider Ectotron Landmine Groundbreaker Skyhigh Speed Demon Skyride Wing Splashdown Artfire Cloudburst Chainclaw Catilla Doubleheader Longtooth Pincher Big Shot Skyrocket Flak Sidetrack Sunrunner Rook Tap-Out Indead Impactor Glyph Strika Road Rage Jetstream Tick Tock Cog Gasket Grommet Powertrain Highjump Mudslinger Electro Tote Crunch Torque Roadhandler Free Wheeler Swindler Tailspin Fixit Red Hot Seawatch Stakeout Overload Groundshaker Ironworks Trax Goldtop Blaze Master Volt Eagle Eye Sky High Tread Bolt Takedown Crumble Groundpounder Neutro Big Daddy Greaser Hubs Trip-up Big Hauler Heavy Tread Hydraulic Slow Poke Path Finder Road Ranger Small Foot Barrage Heave Phase Balloon Handlebars Blase Master Moonrock Missile Master Power Run Strikedown Oiler Slide Roadburner Wheel Blaze Missile Launcher Tanker Truck Lionizer Glitch Tyrannitron Attack Copter Over-Run Basher Flame Gripper Lightspeed Circuit Rumbler Windmill Boss Flash Hurricane Rotorstorm Scorch Thunder Clash Rescue Forces Turbofire Rapido Jackpot Rad Duke Fire Skram Zap Deftwing Ironfist Aquafend Deluge Hyperdrive Jetstorm Speedstorm Pyro Ratchet Sideswipe Cliffjumper Hound Hauler Sunstreaker Bluestreak Huffer Diaclones Breacher Mirage Mirage's Friend Devcon's Gal Brawn Steelbane Windcharger Deftwing Snarl Sludge Slag Grimlock Swoop Beast Warpath Aero Raid Autobot Powerglide Beachcomber Inferno Tracks Ariel Red Alert Hoist Perceptor Seaspray Blowout Double Clutch Firecracker Unproduced G.I. Joe Transformer Gearhead High Beam Motormouth Cosmos Omega Supreme Skids Devcon Chromia Elita-1 Meanstreak Windblade Silverbolt Aquafend Carzap Jetstorm Slingshot Guardian Robots (including variants) Dion Streetwise Blades Orion Pax Hot Rod Road Rocket Rodimus Prime Ultra Magnus Ginrai Kup Unknown Purple Autobot Autolauncher Autojetter Blurr Greasepit Springer Arcee Wheelie Eject Rewind Steeljaw Ramhorn Stinger Bolts Cubbie Stripes Grand Slam Raindance Slamdance Flip Sides Disco Ball Wreck-Gar Junkions Lithonians Trashbin Kranix Arblus Rosencrantz Guildenstern Midget Junkion Groove Wasteoid Gamma The Last Autobot Outback Pole Vault Transformer Hood Transformer Pipes Swerve Scientist Quintessons Assistants Generic Metal Hero Tailgate Sky Lynx Beta Teletraan-2 Slammer Six-Gun Paradron Medic Playback Nosecone Lightspeed Afterburner Early Matrix wielders Leadfoot Manta Ray Wideload Chase Freeway Searchlight Broadside Rollbar Drench Gobots Rapido Skram Turbofire Windbreaker Hardhead Pointblank Punch Sureshot Crosshairs Brainstorm Highbrow Cloudraker Fastlane Gort Duros Stylor Arcana Pinpointer Recoil Dragoyell Autosanrin Haywire Peacemaker Spoilsport Pothole Nancy Heatwave Early War 'Bots Throttlebot Combiner Ancient Autobot Survivor Decepticons: Megatron Archforce Wipeout Overbite Unicron Nautilator Gnaw Seawing Skalor Snaptrap Tentakill Cindersaur Flamefeather Sparkstalker Neeldenose Quake Spinister Darkwing Doubledealer Dreadwing Windsweeper Ruckus Crankcase Lockdown Carnivac Bugly Skullgrin Jetstorm Deluge Aquablast Drench Hydrodread Rage Bludgeon Deadlock Bomb-Burst Finback Submarauder Iguanus Snarler Octopunch Stranglehold Nightflight Storm Cloud Destron Mark Tailwind Whisper Blackjack Detour Hyperdrive Road Hugger Flattop Roughstuff Flamewar Skyhopper Slog Birdbrain Icepick Scowl Bristleback Wildfly Greasepit Bombshock Exterminater Night Shadow Robot Wrecker Dropshot Growl Tracer Unknown Neon Con Windrazor Barricade Afterburner Ground Hog Motorhead Roller Force Megaplex Hurricane Earthquake Direct-Hit Blackout Exhaust Power Punch Meltdown Half-Track Fireshot Vanquish Stonecruncher Excavator Grit Flame Charge Knockout Knock Out Sledge Hammer Fistfight Wingthing Catgut Needler Charger Fire Beast Flamefeather Sparkstalker Take-Off Screech Skyjack Zaptrap Dirtbag Roadblock Double Punch Turbo Master Overlord Rippersnapper Windrazor Bruticus Jolt Gravedigger Red Wing Warriors Skullsmasher Devilstar Double Devilstar Dery Ghoulon Mortron Shothole Bloodron Devron Gladiaron Watchdog Road Pig Calcar Fearswoop Cyclonus's Armada Breakdown Crack Gosupu Kabusu Hanma Pressure Snow Commander Garboil Tabara Starscream Soundwave Rumble ASD-324-ddd-3e3c1 soldiers Big Decepticon Soldier Spasma Krunk Scourge Ramjet Scavenger Mixmaster Wheezing Arrow Life Spark Scrapper Slipstream Silent Stripe Shrapnel Devastator Dead End Frenzy Smashor Bashor Diveblade Striker Motormaster Blast Off Swindle Vortex Skywarp Air Warriors Crosscut Hun-Grrr Abominus Octane Thundercracker Ravage Bad Boy Bug Bite Treds Hotlink Nacelle Sunstorm Lamphead Gogglebox Laserbeak Destructi-Bull Jetstrike Bitstream Apeface Shockwave Spectro Spyglass Viewfinder Reflector Ion Storm Hook Seekers Bonecrusher Bombshell Long Haul Acid Storm Kickback Buzzsaw Nova Storm Insecticon Drones Autoscout Salvo Optimus Prime Clone Astrotrain Drag Strip Starscream Clone Wildrider Sizzle Deadlock Early War Cons Staxx Thrust Menasor Onslaught Dirge Blitzwing Deceptitran Brawl Ransack Dropkick Drones Shatter Dropkick Sentinel 1 Sentinel 2 Sentinel 3 Galvatron Cyclonus Ratbat Sweeps Tantrum Trannis Trypticon Full Tilt Predaking Bulletbike Runamuck John Chiller Rampage Airachnid Runamuck Razorclaw Blot Divebomb Cutthroat Powerdive Overkill Space Case Slugfest Sinnertwin Headstrong Mindwipe Skullcruncher Oil Slick Snapdragon Weirdwolf Misfire Wingspan Pounce Lord Zarak Counterpunch Nightstick Sixshot Nightbird Aimless Triggerhappy Blowpipe Scorponok Fracas Vorath Sideswipe Clone Sharkticons Crash Test Spaceshot Monzo Ticker Fireplace Hooligan Grax Overcharge Flywheels Floron Slugslinger.